¿Que pasó?
by SenkoHasegawa
Summary: Fic de Lady Beloved espero que os guste alto contenido yaoi


**EL AMOR DE BELOVED.**

**1.-PROPOSICIONES… **

Soubi estaba en su alcoba, tratando de dejar a un lado las tonterías que su propia cabeza había formulado para Ritsuka.

"_no… no puedo, es aún inocente, a pesar de tener ya 17 años, no puedo… Seimei me hubiera matado si acaso llego a tocar al niño…"_

El niño por su parte, había huido de casa, su madre era cada día más agresiva, su hermano no estaba y él estaba hastiado de maltratos, se fue a vivir con Soubi y sus mariposas.

"_Es hora que me comporte como hombre, es hora de que me aleje de todas las cosas que me lastimaron durante años… mi madre, mi familia, mis propios recuerdos… Soubi es muy amable, pero lo hace por que mi hermano le di__jo, no por que me ame… ¿o si?"_

Ambos bajaron a cenar, Soubi permanecía con la mirada puesta en Ritsuka, él había dejado esa faceta de niño, se estaba transformando, Soubi tenía MUCHAS preguntas para él.

-¿Por que huiste de tu casa Ritsuka?

-Por que no quería seguir ahí, lleno de maltratos y cosas así-

-Ya veo… ¿te digo algo?-

-que…

-Te amo…

Ritsuka dejó a un lado la cena, se había puesto de mal humor, siempre era igual, le decía un "Te Amo" falso, se levantó y se fue a dormir sin decir nada.

"_¿¡¡POR QUE ME LO DICES ASI!!? ¿Es que realmente no me amas? ¿Es acaso que estas haciendo lo mismo que todos, recibir órdenes y cumplirlas? Soubi… yo SI te amo"_

Soubi subió a donde Ritsuka dormía, estaba tirado en la cama, tratando de contener sus lágrimas, entró sin hacer casi ruido, se movía con tranquilidad hasta quedarse detrás del niño, se sentó a su lado, acarició su cabeza y le dijo al oído.

-Lo siento… sé que lo dije muy vacío, pero si, en realidad, Te Amo Ritsuka, no sabes cuanto… necesito tenerte en mis manos, necesito besarte, acariciarte, poder hacerte mío… ¿me dejarás?-

-No lo sé… tengo miedo… siento que me vas a lastimar…-

-No lo haré, solo dame UNA oportunidad de demostrártelo… Mi pequeño Ritsuka-

-¿es otra de tus proposiciones Soubi?- dice Ritsuka algo confundido.

-Si quieres…- Ritsuka sonrió y dejó que Soubi lo manipulara cual niño pequeño.

-Mi pequeño hombrecito… MI Ritsuka…

**2.-NOCHES DE AMOR…**

Soubi lo desnudó por completo, Ritsuka era hermoso, su piel delicada y frágil hacía contraste perfecto con la de él, era fuerte, ruda, llena de años de experiencia y fortaleza.

-Ven mi niño… quiero jugar un rato contigo…

-Tengo miedo… no me vayas a lastimar…

-Esta bien… gatito miedoso…

Soubi tomó entre sus manos, el apenas erecto miembro de Ritsuka, movía arriba y abajo, la sensación era indescriptible,

"_que bien sabe esto… nunca me imagine que fuera así… oh si… es delicioso, lleno de amor y ternura, Soubi si sabe de esto, ah… que bien se siente... ¡un poco más!"_

-un… ah… poco más… Soubi…

-bien, pero esta vez será diferente-

Soubi mete el miembro de Ritsuka en su boca, él siente el húmedo contacto de su lengua con el de su intimidad, gritaba, lloraba de placer, los gemidos se hacían más fuertes y constantes.

-¡¡Soubi!! ¡¡Aaahhh!! ¡¡Soubi!! Así… oh si… ¡ah!-

-Grita mi niño, llora cuanto quieras, seguiré así si me lo pides, seguiré tocándote hasta que tu cuerpecito no pueda más-

-Soubi… siento… q me voy a… ¡¡aaahh!!-

Una espesa marea blanquecina cubrió la cara de Soubi, Ritsuka había terminado, se sentía cansado, sus sonrojadas mejillas se daban a notar, era el turno de Soubi, lo tomó del pecho, le dio la media vuelta y comenzó a lubricar con su líquido la entrada de Ritsuka.

-Soubi…

-Tranquilo mi niño… esta noche serás un hombre pequeño, MI hombre-

Soubi entra despacio, procurando no herir el interior de su pequeño sacrificio, su cuerpo hacía que el de Ritsuka se viera pequeño, frágil, lleno de temblor e inexperiencia.

-ah… así mi niño… oh si mi niño… así… un poco más adentro…

-aaahh… Soubiii- dice Ritsuka al sentir el enorme miembro de su compañero entrando dentro de él, sentía como milímetro a milímetro Soubi estaba entrando, se sentía delicioso pero a la vez le dolía, de pronto, sintió como Soubi entraba con más fuerza, en el cuerpo del pequeño, pero sus orejas no se iban, seguían de pie.

Pasaron la noche descubriendo todo un mundo de experiencias y nuevas sensaciones, pero todo cambió, algo había de nuevo en Ritsuka y en Soubi.

**3.-¡¡NO DEJES QUE ME LLEVEN!!**

Soubi se levantó más temprano que de costumbre, después de aquella noche de pasión Ritsuka seguía dormido, buscando que el dolor de todo su cuerpo se desvaneciera.

"_Que cansado estoy… parece que hubiera hecho mucho, pero Soubi fue quien estuvo más activo anoche… que horror… pero como me gustó… si… definitivamente… me gustó…"_

Soubi bajó a hacer el desayuno para él y para Ritsuka, quien con pesadez y aún adolorido se fue a dar una ducha, el sudor de la noche anterior estaba haciendo que se sintiera sucio.

-Ritsuka… ¡el desayuno esta listo pequeño!- gritó Soubi desde abajo, Ritsuka se limitó a no contestar, estaba TAN cansado que lo que menos le importaba era comer.

Bajó a los pocos minutos después, solo para hallarse con una horrible visita: Su Madre.

-¿m-ma-mamá?- dice Ritsuka asustado, se sentía traicionado por Soubi, ¿después de lo que habían hecho fue capaz de dar aviso de que estaba ahí?

-Mi niño, mi Ritsuka, ¿donde estabas? Te busqué por todas partes, una amiguita tuya me dijo que vivías con este joven y decidí venir por ti angelito hermoso…- dice la madre mientras abrazaba a Ritsuka contra su pecho.

-Soubi… ¡¡NO DEJES QUE ME LLEVE!!- grita Ritsuka, Soubi se queda callado y serio.

-¡¡DILE LO QUE HEMOS HECHO!! ¡¡DÍCELO!!- grita desesperado, quería que le quitaran el maltrato de su madre.

Soubi se levantó de la mesa, caminó hasta donde la madre de Ritsuka observaba anonadada la escena.

-Señora… Ritsuka es ahora mi pareja, no puedo permitir que se lo lleve, mucho menos después de lo que he pasado con él- dice Soubi tomando a Ritsuka de su mano, él sonrió ampliamente pero la mujer se enfurece y golpea en el mentón a Soubi.

-¡¡NO TE PERMITO QUE TOQUES A MI RITSUKA!!-

-¡¡SOUBI!!-dice Ritsuka al ver a su amado en el piso, semiconsciente.

-¡¡VENDRAS CONMIGO RITSUKA!!- sin más, la mujer lo lleva casi a rastras hasta un taxi que esperaba afuera del departamento de Soubi.

-¡¡déjame!! ¡¡¡No dejes que me lleven Soubi!!!- la madre de Ritsuka le aplica un somnífero para poder controlarlo, al final de 3 minutos de lucha y forcejeo, Ritsuka había caído de nuevo en las garras de quien lo ha maltratado tanto, su propia Madre.

**4.-EN BUSCA DE ****RITSUKA.**

Soubi sobó su mentón adolorido por el golpe y salió corriendo de su departamento, quería ver a donde se habían llevado a su "Gatito".

-¡¡RITSUKA!!- corre por la calle gritando el nombre de su amado, pero no habría de encontrarlo, la madre del chico lo había llevado lejos de él.

En casa, su madre acomodaba todo para la "pérdida" de Ritsuka, él aún dormía a causa del líquido, frente a él estaba una chica, estaba desnuda, esperando a que le dieran la orden.

-¿q-que?, ¿q-que e-esta p-pasando? ¡¡¡SOUBI!!!-grita Ritsuka, pero estaba atado de manos y pies a una cama, su madre aparece de las sombras.

-Mi pequeño Ritsuka… ahora serás TODO UN HOMBRECITO, ¡YUME!- la chica avanza hasta donde estaba la mujer, Ritsuka sabe que no hay nadie más que Soubi, al menos para él.

-Has lo que te dije, no lo dejes ir hasta lo haberle tirado las orejas Yume-

-Si señora…- dice la chica mientras la horrenda mujer sale del lugar.

-¡¡ESPERA!! ¡¡SUÉLTAME!!- dice Ritsuka, la chica empieza a hacer lo mismo que Soubi le hizo, chupa, succiona el miembro de Ritsuka, el cual, da claras muestras de excitación.

-¡¡ya basta!! ¡¡Déjame ya!!- Ritsuka llora, le pide a quien puede que le dejen de torturar y que Soubi lo rescate, la chica solo ve las lágrimas de muchacho.

-Lo siento… pero esto me han ordenado, no puedo desobedecerle-

-Soubi… ven por mi… ¡¡rescátame!!

Soubi llama a varios amigos que tiene, ellos le dan el apoyo necesario, uno de ellos vio a donde llevaron al gatito.

-Anda amigo, sube, te llevaré hasta donde llevaron al "gatito"- dice uno de ellos, su cabello negro y alborotado le daba una apariencia de mujer.

-Gracias Roy, te la debo…

-Para eso estamos los amigos ¿no?- dice con ternura mientras conducía a toda velocidad, iban tras la pista de Ritsuka.

Llegan a una casa enorme, el chico y Soubi bajan del auto, Soubi oye claramente los gritos de auxilio de Ritsuka.

-¡¡AUXILIO!! ¡¡POR FAVOR!!

-¡¡RITSUKA!! ¡¡AQUÍ ESTOY!! ¡¡YA VOY POR TI MI NIÑO!!

Roy ve el amor de ese par y decide usar todas sus mañas para unirlos antes que a Soubi le diera un ataque y al chico le hicieran algo horrible y criminal.

**5.-EL AMOR DE BELOVED.**

Soubi sube a toda velocidad las escaleras, la madre de Ritsuka lo frena en su carrera, Roy trata de hacerle tiempo a su amigo y dejar que rescatase al niño.

-¡¡anda Soubi!! ¡¡Sube por el niño!!- dice Roy mientras retiene a la madre de Ritsuka en un armario, cosa que no le agrada mucho a la mujer.

-¡¡déjame ir infeliz bestia!! ¡¡Cuando salga de aquí tú y ese par de desgraciados me la van a pagar y muy cara!! ¡¡De cualquier forma Ritsuka ya no es solo del inútil de Soubi!!- dice la mujer desde el armario, Soubi se queda quieto, busca respuestas ya.

-¿Qué ha dicho?- dice Soubi con asco de pensar en lo que le hizo al niño.

-Mi querida sobrina Yume ha hecho de Ritsuka todo un hombre, no un "mañoso" como tu, además ahora mismo están realizando lo que desde un principio Seimei debía enseñarle como hermano mayor…- dice aquella cruel verdugo de la virginidad e inocencia de Ritsuka.

-¡¡ESO ES IMPOSIBLE!!- dice Soubi, Ritsuka grita por última vez antes de caer en las garras de otra persona.

-¡¡SOUBI AYUDAME!!- Soubi sube como rayo las escaleras, pero al llegar al cuarto de donde provenían los gritos de su amor, vio algo que le partió el alma.

-R-Ritsuka… m-mi… mi niño… -dice Soubi, Yume estaba encima de Ritsuka, ella había logrado que el miembro de Ritsuka la penetrase a tal grado de hacerla llorar.

-Oh si… si Ritsuka, al fin te veo sin orejitas cariño- dice con cinismo, Soubi se acerca y ve que, en efecto, Ritsuka había perdido sus orejas de gato, cosa que solo indicaba que Ritsuka ya no era virgen.

-¡¡¿¿QUE LE HAS HECHO A MI NIÑO??!!- dice Soubi tomando a Yume por el cuello, ella lucha por no morir ahí mismo, ve q en su brazo derecho tiene algo que asombró a Soubi…

-Loveless…- Soubi la suelta y ella cae pesadamente al piso.

-Lo siento… pero Ritsuka y yo estamos unidos para ser LOVELESS, yo y solo yo podía hacer que perdiera sus orejas, su madre me comentó que se había convertido en homosexual, que no planeaba hacerle daño, únicamente sacarlo de ahí y hacerlo un HOMBRE- dice Yume tirada y desnuda en el piso, Soubi va hasta donde Ritsuka duerme.

-Mi niño… mi dulce niño… -Soubi toma la cabeza de Ritsuka y besa con calidez y amor los labios del chico, Ritsuka despierta poco a poco.

-¿s-Soubi?-Soubi sonrió de ver al niño cuando lo reconoce, sus lágrimas se ven

-q-quiero ir… a casa…- dice con dificultad, queriendo abrazar a su amado Soubi

-Si mi amor, ya lo haremos… tranquilo…- lo toma en brazos y lo desata de ahí

-Yo solo buscaba hacer lo que su madre me pedía, jamás lo hice para causarle algún daño, además que, siendo honesta, él no se sabe mover muy bien que digamos, pero aún así, Ritsuka es el amor de Beloved-

La madre de Ritsuka entra, se cumplió su deseo de verlo sin orejas, pero había una cosa que no funcionó.

-Beloved…- dice Roy al verlo de esa manera, se veía tenso, lleno de coraje.

-Amo a este pequeño…- dice Soubi dirigiéndose a la madre de Ritsuka

-Es el amor de Beloved… el Amor del que es amado –dice la madre de Ritsuka.

**6.-DE NUEVO LA RUTINA DE SIEMPRE**

Después de que la madre de Ritsuka se diera por vencida y no pudiese quedarse con el niño, Soubi y él están en casa, pero ahora es una rutina.

10:00 de la noche.

-¡Soubi ya me voy a subir!- dice Ritsuka

-¿ya te vas a dormir?

-No sé tú…

-Ahorita subo…

Al subir las escaleras, Soubi se choca con Ritsuka en el baño, dándose una ducha, él entra y con suaves caricias toma a Ritsuka.

-Soubi…

-Ritsuka…

Ambos se dan el amor que necesitan, Beloved le entrega a Loveless TODO lo que tiene, y Loveless le recibe gustoso ese amor.

-¡¡SOUBI!! ¡¡AH SOUBI!!

-así mi pequeño… así…

-¡¡QUIERO QUE SEA ASI SIEMPRE!!

-Será nuestra pequeña rutina entonces

Al paso de los años, Soubi va creciendo, junto con Ritsuka, ellos saben que algún día alguno de los dos tendrá que partir, pero…

-Para eso…

-Aun falta mucho…

-Un peleador

-Un Sacrificio

"EL AMOR DE LOS QUE SON AMADOS…"

LOVE TO THE BELOVED!


End file.
